In Another World With An O-Katana
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto couldn't understand it, he was killed by accident by a bolt of lightning from god, but things aren't so bad, he has his arm back, along with a new sword, granted he can use chakra anymore, or have Kurama with him, but this is his 2nd chance to live, everyone back home would understand, but why does he feel like he's slowly changing. Up For Adoption.


**After re-watching "In Another World With A Smartphone," I thought, seeing as there aren't any smartphones in Naruto's world, how about this instead. (No Spoilers.)**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this, please let me know.**

 **In Another World With An O-Katana**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Unknown Location**

Sitting on a tatami mat with a table in the middle of it, with a tv and draws on one side of the place, the only thing that really threw you off was that there were no walls but sky everywhere, where two people, one of them being an old man. (A.N. Look up God on the anime and you'll get the idea.)

The other was a tall, spiky blond, blue eyed, 16 year old with whisker-marks on his cheeks, wearing orange pants jacket combo, having a confused look aimed at the old man in front of him.

The old man simply cleared his throat, "Better rip-off the old band-aid, I'm sorry to say that you're dead, I was throwing some lightning around and accidentally drop a bolt on you, the grief is really tearing me up." The old man bowed in apology, "It was a freak accident, it hasn't happened to me in weeks."

The young man in front of him seemed to be in a state of shock, but still managed to reply, "So, I'm dead, after finally defeating Sasuke, making the fool change his ways, (losing my arm doing so,) a stray bolt from you was what killed me," It all seemed too surreal to him.

The old man simply nods, "No doubt you've got a lot of questions for me, but let me explain a few things, your friend survived, using what you taught him about life and is now living his life by what you have done with yours, thanks to you, you brought that young man out of his own darkness and into the light again, granted it will be a while before he feels he's been redeemed, but you left quite an impact on him, an impact so great that he is now trying to make your dream of peace come true, in memory of you, Naruto."

The now named Naruto smiled at accomplishing such a thing, having not only saved the ninja world from war, but saved his friend Sasuke from himself and making the ninja world peaceful, in time.

The old man continued, "I must say, you're taking this news rather well, I was afraid I was gonna be chewed out by you from your explosive anger."

Naruto taking a deep breath, replied, "Well to be honest, I am angry, but it seems my passing has inspired everyone to try and make peace with everyone, also you did apologised for the accident, so I can't fault you for that," Putting his arms behind his head and plastering a huge smile on his face, Naruto finishes, "Besides, it's not really my style to hold a grudge, as long as the person is sorry then there's no point in being angry is there."

The old man gives a gracious smile, "Thank you Naruto for accepting my apology, you have such an innocent heart, as such, I would like to give you a second chance at life," Naruto was shocked at such a thing, "Now granted, I'm not allowed to send you back to the world you were born in, it's kinda like yours, but instead of chakra they use magic."

Naruto has read a few comics to know what magic was, it wasn't the same as chakra, but whatever, "That sounds awesome, at least this'll be my second chance, not to mention I won't have to worry about people hating straight away because of Kurama."

The old man chuckled at Naruto's response, though he was a little bit sad about how Naruto started out, but in the end the boy came out on top, "True Naruto, but unfortunately, Kurama can't go with you, since he is a being made out of chakra, his being is tied to your old world, along with your chakra, so I'll be changing your chakra to mana, that's the energy that's being used for magic, meaning you'll be able to use magic yourself, at least this way you won't draw attention to yourself in the wrong way."

Hearing such things, Naruto was sad he wouldn't get to see any of the tailed-beasts anymore, especially Kurama, along with losing his chakra, but this would be a great chance to start over again, to redo his life and hopefully make it better, though the chance to use magic like the comics was a tempting offer as well, but he'd also get his arm back, "All those things sound awesome for me, granted I'll miss the chakra-beasts, especially Kurama, seeing how we started to get along at the end, along with my chakra, but who'd want to miss this chance!"

The old man smiled, but then realised something, "Oh yeah, I just remembered something, hang on a second," Getting up and moving to the draws, the old man began rummaging through them, murmuring and muttering to himself, "Ah here we are!"

Once finding what he was looking for, he sat back in front of Naruto, holding an O-katanain his hands, "As a way for not only stopping a war, but for not losing your golden heart in the ninja life, I bestow upon you, the sword that can cut through anything, the o-katana, Yamato."

Naruto was shocked at such a blade being given to him, the old man finishes, "Not to be confused with your Captain Yamato though (chuckle)."

Naruto smiles at the joke, seeing as it was to lighten the mood, he was amazed at being given the sword for his innocents and valuer in the war.

Getting Naruto's attention again, "Though I must warn you that, that blade is no ordinary blade, it is a demonic blade, but like most things, you shouldn't misunderstand it, it was once wielded by a Devil Lord called Sparda, that rebelled against his own kind to save the human race, who was then named The Dark Knight Sparda, the Devil was a good person and a dearest friend, once he passed on, he passed both swords to his twin boys, one to Dante and the other to Vergil, with Vergil inheriting Yamato, once Vergil passed on he asked me to hold on to this blade until someone who I believed can use it for good instead of just power like himself."

At first, Naruto wanted to know more, but seeing as it was a touching subject of god befriending a Devil Lord, which surprised Naruto, along with such a being fighting for humans, but considering a lot of people thought the tailed-beasts were demons, it wasn't too far fetched that a devil could change sides.

The old man then got up, "Alright, time to change your chakra to mana and give your arm back, along with the knowledge on how to use your new sword, wouldn't want you to hurt someone by accident now would we, I'll also give you the knowledge of how to read and write in that world, along with boosting your memory for spells and other things, you can also use magic to boost your strength and speed like chakra, unfortunately you'll have to find a spell to replace your shadow-clone jutsu, but I'm sure you'll find it somewhere."

Once finishing his explanation, he was behind Naruto, with his hand over the blond's head glowing, giving all things he said he would.

Once done, a blinding light consumed the two, causing Naruto to no longer see anything else.

 **Under A Tree**

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes, sitting up he finds himself under a tree next to a road, with mountains at trees as far as the eye could see, "Wow, this place looks amazing, maybe when I truly pass on and meet my friends in the after life they'd understand why I agreed to this second life, huh?"

Feeling something on his jacket, Naruto finds a note that says, 'The nearest town is to the west, G.' Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto grabs his new sword, Yamato, that was next to him and starts making his way west, "Good thing Kakashi-sensei taught us how to use the sun for directions."

After 10 minutes of walking, Naruto begins to wonder, "I wonder how long until I reach the city, wait, oh man, I'm in a new world, meaning I don't have the right money, what am I gonna do?"

That is until a carriage rode by him, but what confused him more was when it came to a sudden stop, along with a short man hopping out of it, before anything else, the man rushed to Naruto, "Young man, where on earth did you get them clothes, if you would, I'm willing to pay top dollar for them, so please come with me to my store."

 **Tailor Store**

Before Naruto knew what was going on, he was in the changing rooms, switching his old clothes, along with his undershirt and underwear, since the tailor insisted he'd pay extra for them.

Naruto was now wearing a black shirt and black trousers with brown boots up to his knees, along with his necklace that Tsunade gave him, ' _Thanks old man for repairing it and giving it to me._ ' since it did have sentimental value to him, along with reminding him of Konoha.

Now having about 10 gold coins, Naruto makes his way around town, with Yamato in his left hand, "Alright world, Naruto Uzumaki is in town, so I hope you're ready for me."

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my idea on Naruto ending up "In Another World," along with having the sword Yamato, since the ninja world doesn't have smartphones, it could be a week before or after Touya "arrived" with his smartphone, or no Touya at all, it's up to whoever adopts.**

 **I can also see Naruto wearing a trench coat that ends up getting ruined by the dragon fight, where he then takes some scales and uses the** **modelling spell to create a new trench coat, with it being high defence.**

 **Also the DMC World isn't from Touya's or Naruto's, since God sent Touya to Another World, who knows how many worlds he watches over.**

 **As for the pairing(s), since it seems polygamy is aloud in that world, it could be one or more of the girls or someone else all together, it's your choice, hell, it might even be a fox-girl or something.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or I** **n Another World With My Smartphone.** (Or Devil May Cry.)


End file.
